A Ravenclaw Champion?
by HarryPotterEtude
Summary: A tradition is resurrected at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament. With the Potter and Weasley children as possible champions, who will represent Hogwarts?


**_*Author's note: I apologize for making the characters sound very American. I am not familiar enough with British English to feel comfortable writing in it, so I made a conscious choice not to rather than make a sad attempt at it._**

 **Prologue**

Harry came running excitedly into the house. The kids, James, a 7th year, Albus, a 6th year, and Lily, a 4th year, were outside playing Quidditch. Ginny sat in the kitchen working on a report for work while listening to see which child got hit with a bludger first and would angrily storm into the kitchen.

"Ginny!" He called. She stepped into the hallway to greet her husband. "I just got some news at work today. Guess what is happening at Hogwarts this year?" She looked at him questioningly. "The Triwizard Tournament." He whispered.

"Are you serious?! This is the first time since you were in it!" Ginny hugged him excitedly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped her children wouldn't be the champion for Hogwarts but she was so excited that the tradition was coming back now that Voldemort was gone. She was involved in the Sports world and always enjoyed seeing new events.

"But we have to keep it quiet. The kids can't know." He smiled and Ginny smiled back and kissed him.

"The tournament must be a lot more fun when there are not dark wizards tampering with it." Ginny whispered as she heard her children coming into the kitchen. She thought of James and of him being of age this year. She had seen the tournament for herself and did not want James to go through everything his father had. "James, could you help me in the kitchen when you are done putting up the Quidditch gear?"

"Yes, Mum. I'll be right there." She knew she could not tell him about the tournament but she could warn him to be careful during the term.

Ron found Hermione in her study, working just like her sister-in-law had been. "Hermione, I have news." He told her the same thing Harry had told Ginny. Hermione immediately thought of Rose and crossed the room to close the door of her study and to cast a spell to prevent her children from hearing her. Ron stood waiting for Hermione to share in his excitement. "Hermione? Aren't you excited? This is one of the greatest opportunities for international cooperation, which, may I remind you, you support and work for."

"Ron, we have a daughter who is of age. I have memories of what Harry went through. I do not want to see Rose in that tournament."

"Hermione, she is a talented witch. If she chooses to enter she stands a chance of representing Hogwarts, which is something far greater than any Prefect or Head Girl position she could be. This is a wonderful opportunity."

"Ronald, I will not let you put our daughter in danger because you still have not moved past your 4th year and the fact that Harry was chosen and you were not!"

"How can you say that Hermione? And besides, she is of age. She can do what she likes regardless of how we feel about it. I want to see her live up to her potential. And Voldemort is gone. He will not be a part of this and therefore everything will fall within the Ministry's control. It will be held at Hogwarts again in honor of Cedric Diggory. Harry and I have been working tirelessly on this and the least you could do is be happy that we managed to finally resurrect this tradition after it was ruined all those years ago. This tradition is far older than the last Wizarding War. This is important to me. You can discourage Rose from participating all you want, but at least be happy for me." Hermione smiled weakly at him.

"Congratulations, Ronald." And with that she walked quietly out of the room. Ron knew that was the best he would get for now. He saw the photo album on the desk in the study and flipped it open. There were pictures from their 4th year. A young Ron waved back at him, and he saw Harry, before Voldemort returned. Harry looked much younger than he did even in the next page over from their 5th year. Ron remembered the fighting between him and Harry and then him and Hermione. He thought of the dangerous tasks. He thought of Fleur being charmed by another Champion. And finally he thought of Cedric. Ron closed the album hastily and unrolled a piece of parchment.

 _Harry,_

 _What have we gotten ourselves into?_

Ron rolled it up, tied it to his owl, and sent it off into the night.


End file.
